


Kidnapped

by Northern_Lady



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Eventual Smut, Furry, Humor, I can write messed up stories, Kidnapping, Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, not so smutty as I planned, original character mutant, probably a short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Lady/pseuds/Northern_Lady
Summary: Chloe Carson couldn’t believe her luck. Out of all the ways to spend the weekend she was apparently spending hers being kidnapped. And being kidnapped by Victor Creed no less. She’d even had a date planned but that wasn’t gonna happen now. Now it was probably gonna be all ransom notes and car chases and violence. All because her father had to hire a beast of a man for a job and then be stupid enough to betray him.





	1. Chapter 1

Chloe Carson couldn’t believe her luck. Out of all the ways to spend the weekend she was apparently spending hers being kidnapped. And being kidnapped by Victor Creed no less. She’d even had a date planned but that wasn’t gonna happen now. Now it was probably gonna be all ransom notes and car chases and violence. All because her father had to hire a beast of a man for a job and then be stupid enough to betray him. Chloe tried again to untie the restraints on her wrists with her teeth. 

“I told you to cut that out,” Victor said from the driver’s seat of his truck. 

“Why do I need to be tied up in the truck anyway? It’s not like I’m gonna jump out on the freeway.” Chloe said. 

“Nope, but you could still try to grab the steering wheel or distract my driving. I ain’t got time for car accidents right now. Besides, I like you better tied up,” he said with a gin. 

“It might help if I can tell my father that you treated me well,” she said hopefully. Not that her father would care but Creed didn't know that. 

“You won’t be telling your father anything unless he gives me what I’m owed.” Victor said, clearly still angry about the job gone bad. 

“Fine,” Chloe said with a huff. “If I have to be kidnapped can I at least be kidnapped until Tuesday so I can skip the calculus exam on Monday?” 

“If your father doesn’t come through Sunday with my hundred thousand, by Monday you’ll be dead,” Victor told her. “I’ll probably have a little fun with you first in that case.” 

“You have some strange ideas about fun,” Chloe said, pulling at the restraints with her teeth again. 

“Yeah, and you’re a pretty good actress,” Victor replied. “Your words are brave but I can smell your fear.” 

“Of course I’m scared. That doesn’t mean I’ve lost my sense of humor. Besides, only one in ten thousand kidnappings ends in death so I figure, statistically speaking, my chances are pretty good.” 

“Statistically speaking? I should have gagged you when I tied you up,” he said annoyed. 

“Yeah, I guess that kinda makes sense. People are always telling me to shut up and usually I don’t listen. You could always pull over right now and gag me if it bothers you so much.” 

“How about you just shut the fuck up?” Victor said, having no intention of pulling the truck over. 

Chloe fell silent, not wanting to push her luck. She lifted her hands and tried at the restraints again. 

“I thought I told you to cut that out!” Creed said, far past annoyed. 

“I know but they’re tied too tight. My hands are turning purple,” she protested. 

Victor glared at her. 

“But purple is my favorite color so I guess I’ll just be thankful for purple hands in this case.” Chloe said. 

Victor took one hand from the steering wheel and put out one of his claws. “Give me the ties.” Chloe complied and he cut through the ties easily. 

She sighed in relief at getting circulation back in her hands. “Thanks, maybe you’re not so bad after all.” 

“You’ll change your mind about that later,” he grunted. 

“I don’t know about that. My other kidnappers always keep me tied up for a minimum of ten hours and they never let me listen to the radio.” she said, the radio was already playing at a low volume. 

“Are you messing with me or have you actually been kidnapped before?” Victor asked. 

“Both,” Chloe said, went untypically silent on the matter. “Anyway, are you planning to just drive all day or do you eat?” 

Victor didn’t reply to that. 

“I’m just asking because I didn’t actually eat breakfast this morning. I was up until 2AM playing World of Warcraft and then I slept through my alarm and almost missed Microbiology and I definitely did miss breakfast. Then you grabbed me before I could get lunch. Come to think of it, I never had supper last night either. I was on my way to the cafeteria and got interrupted by that Tom Morrison asking me out, again, after I already told him no the last three times. He got too close to me and I got so mad that I kinda sorta punched him in the face and then the campus police came and I never did eat...so will you be getting food at some point? You must have to eat or is your metabolism fueled by your inner anger?” 

“If you take calculus and microbiology you’re probably not stupid,” Victor began, “So why is it so hard for you to understand when I say, shut the fuck up?” 

“Oh I understand perfectly well. I just…” Chloe trailed off on seeing Victor’s glare. “That was a rhetorical question.” 

“Yes, it was a rhetorical question. Don’t speak until I tell you to speak. Got that?” 

“So I can speak this one time to confirm that I understood your demand? Or maybe I should just shut up now…” 

They drove for several more hours in silence and the only sound was the radio on low volume and Chloe’s growling stomach. 

**************************

Victor took Chloe to a rural cabin. It took them several hours to reach their destination. It was late that Friday night when he pulled up to the cabin and shut off the truck. Chloe had actually fallen asleep during the drive. He went around to her side of the truck and opened the door, planning to drag her inside but she woke up and followed him in rather willingly. 

“Sit over there,” Victor pointed to a rustic table and chairs. Chloe sat down in one of the chairs without a word. Victor went to the fridge and brought some sandwich materials to the table. “You can talk now. And eat.” 

“Oh my god, I thought the silence was going to kill me,” she said, reaching for the bread and deli meat. “Six hours and not one word. Who does that? What sort of insane people do that?” 

“Don’t make me change my mind. If you’re gonna talk, at least make it interesting.” 

“Great, how am I supposed to know what you find interesting? Can you at least tell me what’s next in your diabolical plan? Is it the part where you call my father or where you rape me?” Chloe asked, sounding almost casual about it but Victor wasn’t fooled by her tone. 

“I thought you were starving. Just eat.” he said. 

“You’re the one who said I could talk.” she reminded him. 

“Now I’m thinking that was a bad idea. Eat.” 

Chloe ate her sandwich rather quickly Victor ate three sandwiches and then took out his cell phone and placed it on the table between them. “Put it on speaker and call your father.” he told her. 

She didn’t take the phone. She just stared at it warily. Her heart rate was increasing. “There’s something you might as well know. My father isn’t gonna pay for me. If it’s a hundred grand you want, I can get it, but you won’t get it from him.” 

“Just make the call,” Victor said. Carson only had the one daughter. He had her picture on his desk in his office. Of course he would pay her ransom. Chloe was just stalling...but why was she stalling? 

Chloe dialed the number and put the phone on the table. It rang a few times before Bill Carson picked up. “Hello?” The man said. “What the hell do you want?” 

“Dad, it’s me Chloe.” 

“Why are you calling from Creed’s number? Did you get yourself kidnapped again?” Bill said. 

“Well maybe if you’d stop stealing from people I wouldn’t have to get kidnapped!” Chloe snapped at him. 

“Don’t blame this on me! Where were you when it happened this time? Drunk? Or maybe just sneaking out in the middle of the night again?” 

“I wasn’t drunk! And maybe I wouldn’t have snuck out in the night when I was twelve if my father wasn’t such an asshole!” 

“Both of you shut up!” Victor spoke up. “Look Bill, you have a hundred thousand that belongs to me. You’re gonna give it to me or Chloe here is gonna suffer for it. I can see that you two don’t get along so well but blood is blood, family is family, so if you want to see her again have the money ready tomorrow when I call again,” 

“Creed, I’m not giving you anything for that kid. She isn’t worth the trouble. Keep her. KIll her. I don’t care which. Just don’t call me again,” with that, Bill ended the call. 

“What the fuck?” Victor muttered. 

“I told you,” Chloe said with a shrug. “Last time the kidnapper had me for 48 days. Dad never gave them the money. I escaped. I was twelve and they sent him lots of pictures of what they did to me just to get him to pay. It won’t matter what you do to me, he’s not giving up the money.” 

“What sort of game are you two playing? He has your picture on his desk. It doesn’t seem like he hates you. So what’s the deal?” 

“My picture is there to make people believe he is a family man. He wants a specific reputation and he tries very hard to maintain that persona but most of it is a lie. He doesn’t care about his daughter. So...since you want money and I want to get through this unscathed, let me help you get it?” 

“Let’s just see what he has to say when I call him tomorrow,” Victor said, still not believing her story. He got up from the table and pulled some handcuffs from a shelf. “You can sleep over there but I’m cuffing you to the bed.” 

“Of course. I wouldn’t expect any less.” Chloe said. “Can I go to the bathroom first?” 

“Make it quick.” 

Chloe returned from the bathroom and was cuffed to the bed. Her heart was racing in terror as he leaned over her to hook the cuffs to the bedpost. Chloe was a pretty young woman. She had short dark hair with streaks of purple in it, and if she’d worn something other than her torn jeans and frumpy computer gamer t-shirt, she might have been really hot. Maybe he should just make her take it off. Victor took a step back. Not yet. Not when there was still a chance he could get his money. He turned and left the room to go sleep on the couch. 

Victor woke in the morning to the sound of a loud crack. He headed straight for the bedroom and found that Chloe had broken one of the bedposts and gotten the coffs free. 

“Damn!” she said on seeing him. “Well you can’t blame a girl for trying.” 

“That bed is wrought iron. How did you break it?” 

“I um...I’m a mutant. I have some enhanced strength and a healing factor. Not as much as yours...but I can lift five hundred pounds and heal broken bones in a couple of days...that’s why my father hates me and probably why you didn’t get your money. He hates mutants.” 

“Great to know doll. Got any other powers you been hiding from me?” 

“Um...well I sort of have better sense of smell and hearing than most people and I have fur…but that's obviously not a power. It’s just part of my mutation. Probably the worst part” 

Fur? He definitely couldn't see any fur. It must be all underneath the long sleeved T-shirt and jeans. For some reason the beast in him was more than a little turned on by the idea of a woman with her curves having fur. 

“Whoa dude…” Chloe said taking a step back. “I have never gotten that reaction to telling someone I have fur.” 

Right, with enhanced sense of smell she could probably smell his arousal. “Never?” he said with a grin. “Maybe you’ve been hanging around the wrong people.” 

“No. No I definitely haven't been. The people I hang out with don't get involved in criminal activity.” 

“Don't knock it until you’ve tried it. A little criminal activity isn't so bad.” 

“Oh, I’ve tried it. I don't think I am suited to that lifestyle. Anyways, since I sort of seem to have broken the bed maybe you could take this off now?” Chloe held up the dangling handcuffs. 

“No. You broke the damn bed. You think I’m gonna reward you for that?” 

“Well I was kinda hoping...I thought that's how these kidnapping events were supposed to go. I try to escape and you catch me and haul me back to the hideout over and over again either until my father pays you or you get sick of me. The whole thing would go a lot easier without the handcuffs and ropes bit. I would be less annoying that way. I really don’t want to break more of your stuff trying to escape and if I tear off my own hand like last time it takes like three weeks to grow back and it makes a huge mess. The bloodstains are never gonna come out of your carpet.” 

“So I’m supposed to just leave you untied and let you escape?” 

“No not at all. Leave me untied and I’ll skip the trying to escape part at least until you start to get violent. You try to hurt me and I am definitely trying to escape but I promise I won't even bother to run off if you leave me untied and you keep your hands to yourself.” 

“I don't believe a word of that but you can't get far anyway. I can track you.” Victor took the key and removed the cuffs from her wrist. 

“Thanks,” she said, taking a seat at the table. “I hate restraints. They make me feel like a caged animal. Actually I don't do well with cages either.” 

“You were in a cage?” Victor wasn't sure why he was asking. She probably would never shut up if he asked any questions at all. 

“Yeah, the other kidnappers...the first cage they put me in I bent the bars and crawled right out. So they hooked up electricity to the second one. I couldn't be in there though. I couldn't stand it. I stopped my heart three or four times trying to get out of there. I guess they were afraid I would die and they’d never get paid so they went with these badass iron shackles after that. They looked like they came from some medieval dungeon or something. So I imagined I was Queen Anne in the Tower of London waiting for my execution. I figured if I had to be kidnapped I might as well try to find it as interesting as possible because when it was over I could write a bestseller book about the whole thing. But Dad wouldn't let me write the book and then I started college and I didn't have time. So this time...this time I am definitely writing that book. I don't know what to call it though. Patti Hearst called her book ‘Her Own Story’ which isn't even a good title. I think I can do better than that. I suppose I would have to change your name though or you wouldn't let me live through this. Do you have a name you prefer? I could use that.” 

Victor just stared at her. She was nuts. “Your statistical chances of surviving this just went way down.” 

“Dude, I was only kidding. Of course I’m not going to actually write a book. I never finish anything I start. I’m a classic underachiever. The only reason I do so well in school is ‘cause I happen to be smart enough to pass my classes without actually trying. If something actually takes a lot of effort I’m not gonna do it. That would be too much like work.” 

“You know what? How about you just go back to not talking? Not one word for the rest of the morning until it’s time to call your father,” Victor said, irritated. 

Chloe nodded and fell silent like she was told.


	2. Chapter 2

It was actually really difficult for Chloe to not speak for the next few hours. She had always tended to talk to relieve stress and this situation definitely had her stressed. She knew that Victor Creed was a mutant with a reputation for violence. She was positive that her father was not going to pay any ransom or pay Creed the money he was owed. The combination of those two factors meant that her chances of not getting hurt or killed in this ordeal were actually really low. The only thing keeping her from freaking out all this time was her sense of smell. She could tell by his smell that Creed wasn’t in a mood for violence just yet. She was more than a little worried for the inevitable moment when he did become violent but for now he was merely irritated. 

In spite of all that, Chloe managed to stay silent and stay seated in the chair that Creed told her to sit in until 10AM when he pulled out his cell phone to make the call to her father. 

“You got the money Carson?” Victor said the moment that her father picked up the phone. 

“I told you not to call me Creed. You’re not getting that money. I’ll tell you what, if you kill Chloe let me know and I can collect another hundred grand in life insurance. I’m still not sharing it with you but it might be nice to have on hand.” 

“I know where you are Carson,” Victor said. “I don’t care how much security you have at your place. I can get through it and when I do, you’re gonna wish you’d paid me while you had the chance.” 

“If you could get through my security so easily, you wouldn’t have bothered going all the way to MIT, to pick up my daughter. But go ahead and try to break in if it makes you feel better.” Bill said. “And don’t call me again.” He ended the call again. 

Victor was angry. He was enraged. Chloe could smell it before the table got overturned or he started throwing other random items around the room. She got to her feet and inched closer and closer to the front door. She was pretty sure she might need to make a run for it at any moment. Victor saw her movement and suddenly stopped his rampage against the furniture. 

“Don’t you fucking move!” he said. 

“Uh nope, this is the part where you’re getting violent so I have to try to escape. I told you this would happen.” 

“I haven’t actually hurt you yet so you’re not going anywhere,” Victor strode towards her and grabbed her arm and thankfully his grip wasn’t too tight. 

“Then what are you gonna do with me?” she asked him warily. 

He kept a grip on her arm and bent down close enough to speak in her ear. “I think you know the answer to that.” 

His scent changed enough that Chloe knew exactly what he had in mind. She tried taking a step back to pull free of his grip but he was a lot stronger than she was and her attempt was unsuccessful. “Listen Creed, I can get you your money. You don’t have to do this.” 

“Oh really? You mean to tell me that your Daddy who hates you has given you some sort of trust fund or something?” he asked, skeptical. 

“No, I have an inheritance from my mom. It’s mine. He can’t legally touch it. You take me to the bank and you keep your hands to yourself and I’ll get you your money.” Chloe said. It was the only thing she could do, her only hope to get out of this. 

Victor thought about that for a moment and then let go of his grip on her arm. He shook his head. “Bill owes me that money not you. I’ll find some other way to get it from him. You’d best get the fuck out of here.” 

“What? You’re letting me go?” Chloe was more than a little stunned. “But you said you’d kill me…” 

“I did, so get the fuck out before I change my mind.” 

Chloe turned and fled out the front door, down the steps, across the yard. It didn’t make any sense why he was letting her go. He had been furious with her father. She shouldn’t even be alive. She certainly shouldn’t be completely untouched like she was. Chloe had smelled and seen how much he wanted her. He even knew about the fur and had still wanted her. No one ever did that. In fact, she wondered if anyone ever would again? None of her attempts at dating had ever gone well. There were plenty of men who claimed to be able to accept that she was a mutant. She had yet to meet any of those tolerant men who found her attractive enough to take to bed once they saw what she was really like. Chloe stopped just past the mailbox at the end of the driveway. God, this was probably about to be the stupidest decision she’d ever made. She turned around and went back towards the cabin. 

*******************************

Victor wasn’t entirely sure why he had let Chloe go. He was certainly sick of her talking but he could have shut her up easily enough if he’d really wanted to. He wasn’t even sure why he hadn’t forced her into his bed either. It wasn’t like he’d never done that with other women he’d wanted. He’d never planned to kill her though. He had planned on her dad paying up and then letting her go. The fact that Bill would get even more money if she died irked him enough that he was definitely not going to bother with killing her. But if he’d kept her around any longer she would have just been a distraction. He didn’t need that. He needed to plan how he was gonna get that money from Bill. 

Victor heard a noise on his porch. A sniff of the air told him it was Chloe. He strode over to the door and nearly tore it off the hinges to open it. “What the fuck are you still doing here?” 

“I was thinking...since I hate my father and you hate my father...maybe I could help you. I do know his house pretty well, his security system… some of his friends too…” Chloe said. 

“I don’t need your help,” Victor grunted. 

“Well there was this one time that I snuck out when I was fifteen. I was trying to go see this movie on opening night and the movie was awesome but it went really late and by the time I got home dad had changed my security codes so I got in another way. Don’t you want to know what the other way was?” 

“That depends on how long it’s gonna take you to explain it to me,” Victor said, not feeling particularly patient. 

“It won’t take long to explain but I’m not ready to tell you just yet,” Chloe took a step closer to him. 

Fuck. She wanted him. He could tell by her scent, by the way she was looking up at him, by the fact that she had come back even after he had let her go. Any self control he’d had ten minutes ago when he’d let her go was entirely gone now. He didn’t hesitate. He picked her up, slung her over his shoulder, kicked the door shut, and carried her to the bed. Chloe gave a little squeak at being picked up like that but she didn’t resist him in the least, Even when he tossed her onto the bed she just watched him with wide eyes as he pulled his shirt off. 

“Take yours off,” he told her as he pulled off his belt and then his jeans. 

She was suddenly hesitant. She still wanted him but something was making her anxious too. He reached over and grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulling it off over her head. She did nothing to stop him but she grabbed at the blanket on the bed and tried to cover herself. He caught a glimpse of silvery fur on her back and arms but she had none on the front of her torso. That’s what she was so anxious about. The fur. Hell if he was going to let that stop him. He’d let her keep the blanket for now. He climbed on top of her, pinning her down but resting some of his weight on his elbows and he caught her lips with his own. She kissed him willingly, not bothered in the least by the fact that she was trapped beneath him. It wasn’t until he pulled away enough to remove the blanket from between them that she had any negative reaction. She got hold of the blanket and didn’t want to let it go. He pulled a little harder and she suddenly burst into tears. 

He had kidnapped her, tied her up, handcuffed her, threatened to kill her, threatened to rape her, and this was the thing that made her cry? He could forcibly take away the blanket easily enough but if he did, any desire that she had for him would probably be gone. 

“Chloe, let go of the blanket,” he said, rather gently. 

“Once I do, you won’t want me anymore,” she said worriedly. 

“I still will, believe me.” Victor said. 

Chloe thought about it for a few seconds and then she let go. She didn’t take the blanket off of herself. She just let go. Victor pulled the blanket aside and took a look at the sleek silver fur on her arms and back. Sure, it wasn’t normal but it certainly wasn’t unattractive. He reached for the waistband of her jeans and she allowed him to pull them off, revealing the same gorgeous fur on her lower body. He wanted nothing more than to touch it. He reached over and rested his hand on her hip, guiding his hand down her leg, again and again. She gasped at the sensation. Then he was on her again, feeling her up, kissing her, and she was desperately kissing him in return. It wasn’t until he pushed himself inside her that it all made sense. She was too tight and she gave a small cry of pain. God, she had never done this before. The idea that he was fucking a virgin might just send him over the edge far too soon so he tried not to think about it. Instead he thought about the sounds of pleasure she was making, about the way she moved her hips to meet his thrusts, about the feeling of her fur against his skin. It was over far too soon and he wasn’t even sure if Chloe was satisfied or not. He rolled off of her but kept his arms around her, not letting her go just yet. 

“I told you I’d still want you.” He said. 

“No one else ever did,” she said a mixture of sadness and relief at having found someone who did want her. 

“Then they were fucked up. You’re gorgeous babe.” he said, meaning every word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of Victor's vocabulary is taken from the comic book series Sabretooth and Mystique which I very recently read.


	3. Chapter 3

For once in her life, Chloe didn't know what to say. Here she was lying in the arms of Victor Creed while he absently stroked the fur on her back and arms like it was the most normal thing in the world. He hadn't looked at her like she was disgusting. His desire hadn't been lessened in the least at the sight of her. It was such a novelty, such a good feeling, to be treated like that, to be told she was gorgeous that she had to fight back her tears. 

Now she knew enough about sex from the times she had pleasured herself to know that she hadn't actually reached climax but at this point she really didn't care. All she cared about was the fact that it was possible for someone to want her. 

Victor didn't stay with her for long. It was the middle of the day and he still had an end game of getting money from her father. He reached for his clothes and started to get dressed. Chloe tried to hide beneath the blanket when he pulled away from her. It was more an instinctive reaction than anything else. 

“Cut that out,” Creed said, pulling the blanket aside. “You got no reason to hide.” 

“Yes I do,” she argued without even thinking. “Besides you don't get to just look as much as you want. You don't own me.” 

“I think maybe I do darlin. If I tell you to let me look, you’re gonna let me look...You wouldn’t have even come back here after I let you go unless that was what you wanted...Am I right?” he said, though she couldn't tell if he were teasing or serious. 

“No…” Chloe tried to deny it. She didn't want to admit that maybe she was so desperate for male attention that he might be right. She clung to the blanket glaring at him. He responded to that by leaning closer to that and kissing her, gently pulling the blanket away from her as he did so. When he pulled away he took the blanket with him. 

“I own you.” Victor said with a grin and then he got up and left her alone to get dressed. 

God, he really was a jerk. He owned her? Who said things like that? She had definitely been stupid to come back to him the way she had. That knowledge didn't stop her from feeling lust for him or from the sense of relief she felt at being lusted after in return but she hoped it would be enough to make her walk away once they had robbed her father. Maybe Victor would kill her father. She found that she really wasn't upset by the prospect at all. Her father had cause so much hurt in her life that his death would be like closure to a bad chapter in her life. 

Chloe pulled on her clothes and went out into the living room where Victor was picking up the overturned furniture from his earlier tantrum. “You gonna tell me now how to get into your father’s place?” he asked as she entered the room. 

“That depends, are you gonna take me with you when you go there?” Chloe asked him. 

He seemed a little surprised by that. “You want to rob your father? I thought you said criminal activity wasn’t for you.” 

“I did say that but maybe it just didn’t work out so well the last time because my partners were incompetent. I mean seriously, who uses their university username to hack into someone’s bank account? Like that’s not get traced back to the source? If I had known that idiot was going to be so easy for the bank to trace I would have never gotten involved with his stupid project to rob his step mother. That woman sent her security detail after us just about got us killed….you’re not gonna get me killed if I help you?” 

“I don’t exactly need help besides a way in but no darlin, I’m not letting you get killed,” Victor said. “You getting killed was never part of my plan.” 

“Really? But you said that I would be dead by Monday if my father didn’t pay?” 

“Yeah, that’s what I wanted you and your father to believe. Now I do like killing people as well as the next feral mutant but I like money too, and in your case I was planning on the money. Wasn’t planning on you coming to my bed so willingly either.” he said, a little amused. “So you tell me how to get into your father’s house if you want to go there again,” 

“Dude…” Chloe was a little insulted. “I was gonna tell you anyway. I’m not gonna trade information to have sex with you.” 

He shrugged. “No you you’d just be giving me the information you promised me when you came back to my front door just now. The trade was already made. You pay up and the next time it will be free.” 

“No, it wasn’t like that. It was never like that. If you thought that I was…” Chloe started to protest but stopped when she realized that Victor was just messing with her. He was almost laughing. “You know it wasn’t even a very good trade.” she threw out, angry. “It was over way too soon for me.” 

Victor raised an eyebrow. “Can you get us into your father’s house or not? Because if you can get past his security, the next time I take you to bed it will last half the night and you’ll be so worn out you’ll be begging me to stop, except you won’t really want to stop.” 

Chloe was tempted to make some comment about his overconfidence in his skills in bed but could hardly stop her mental drooling long enough to say anything. “I can get us in,” Chloe finally managed to say. 

“Good,” he said with nod. “Takes four hours to drive there. We’re leaving in twenty minutes and not stopping for food so go make some sandwiches.” 

“Go make some sandwiches?” She crossed her arms across herself. “Look, I know you said you owned me but there is no way in hell I’m going to accept being owned. You can’t just demand that I do stuff and expect me to willingly stick around.” 

“Would it help if I asked more politely?” Victor said, seemingly entertained by her anger but not taking it seriously. “Chloe, will you make us some sandwiches for our trip to go rob and possibly murder your father, please?” 

Chloe huffed and went to the kitchen to do as he had asked. 

**********************************

Victor didn’t prevent Chloe from talking as they drove to her father’s house in the next state over. She wasn’t a hostage or a victim anymore and he knew enough about women to know that he had to let her do her own thing or she wasn’t going to be willing to have him the next time he wanted her. And he did want her to be willing. She talked a lot though. She talked about her university Major which turned out to be Biomedical Engineering. She talked about her roommates and about how Tom Morrison had asked her out multiple times but she kept saying no because he was too creepy. It never seemed to occur to her that it was creepy to sleep with the man who abducted her. Victor didn’t mention it either. She asked him questions about himself, about the X-Men, about how he knew her father, and she chattered on about multiple random subjects. Sometimes she was funny, her sarcasm and way of looking at life was amusing. He didn’t didn’t laugh but she was funny. 

In all of her chatter, Chloe never mentioned the one thing that Victor was curious about. What made her so willing to kill her father? He was perfectly willing to kill his family but he was an exception. Most people weren’t like him. Sure, she was upset that her father hadn’t helped her when she’d been kidnapped but maybe Bill was counting on her being able to escape because of her mutation. He supposed the kidnappers when she was twelve must have treated her pretty harshly. She had mentioned an electrified cage, shackles, and that they’d sent her father pictures but nothing else. 

“So what happened before when you got kidnapped?” he finally interrupted her ramblings only an hour from her father’s house. 

Chloe fell strangely silent at the question. Victor figured she wasn’t going to answer it. That was okay. He could live with not knowing. “I can’t really talk about it...not the details anyway…” she said after a while. 

“They did something to you but they didn’t rape you…” Victor said, mostly just thinking out loud. 

“No, they didn’t rape me,” she said angry. “They were going to and then they got my clothes off and decided I wasn’t worth it...that I wasn’t human… that I was too disgusting...of course I might have been glad they didn’t touch me except they decided they would try and make me more human…” 

“Make you more human?” Victor wondered how they would accomplish that. 

“They tore out my fur,” Chloe said, her voice breaking. “Every day they’d just tear off sections of it and and call me a freak and a bunch of other words I’d never even heard before then. They’d send pictures to my father of what they did to me...he never responded to any of them.” 

“Your kidnappers ever get caught?” Victor asked, he was thinking about how much he’d like to kill them if they weren’t already dead. Chloe’s fur was extraordinary. No one had any right to be tearing it out. 

Chloe didn’t answer his question. She just stared at him in awe and confusion. “It makes you angry that they hurt me?” 

“Yeah, I suppose it does.” he admitted, there was no sense in denying it. She could likely smell his anger anyhow. “If I knew where to find the people who took you I’d tear them apart.” 

“But you kidnapped me too,” Chloe pointed out. 

“I did. And I’ve hurt plenty of people too. I haven’t hurt you though. I don’t want to.” He didn’t want to hurt her because he wanted to own her but she didn’t like that word so he didn’t say it out loud. There was no sense in getting her all riled up and push her to run off. Besides, he was pretty sure he already did own her. If that wasn’t the reason she was still with him then it was because she was just plain insane. She wasn’t insane. She was just his.


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn’t difficult to break into the house. Chloe showed Victor a blind spot in the security cameras where they could climb over the wrought iron fence. Then she brought him to a specific brick on the patio floor where the chauffeur always used to hide a key to the garage because he tended to forget to bring his keys. The key was still in the spot where it used to be. They found her father in his office talking on his cell phone with a glass of brandy on the desk in front of him. He dropped his phone when Victor threw open the door. 

“V-Victor? What the hell are you doing here?” Bill stammered. 

“You know what I’m doing here. I want my money.” Creed said. He didn’t wait for Bill to reply. He grabbed him by the throat and threw the man against the wall, pinning him there. He allowed the man to gasp for breath for a short time before letting him go. “Where the fuck is it?” 

“I-I haven’t got it here…” Bill said, worriedly. Then he noticed Chloe for the first time. “Chloe, you helped him do this?” 

She crossed her arms but didn’t reply. It didn’t upset her to see her father hurt like this. It didn’t make her feel better either. She felt nothing at all. 

“I ain’t waiting all day Carson,” Victor said, “I know you have a vault somewhere in this house. Question is, how many bones am I breaking before you tell me how to get in? I think I’ll start with this arm.” Bill’s arm made a loud crack as Victor snapped the man’s arm. 

When Bill’s scream’s had ended he was already willing to talk. “Okay...okay Creed. I was gonna give you your money. I always was. It’s in the basement in the vault. The combination is Chloe’s birthday.” 

“My birthday? That’s sick Dad. You don’t even like me and you use my birthday as the combo to your precious vault.” She could hardly believe it. 

“Let’s go,” Victor grabbed Bill by his other arm and dragged him out of the office. Chloe led the way to the stairs and to the vault. 

There was a lot more than a hundred thousand in the vault. Victor filled several bags with all the cash and a few other valuables as well. Chloe then watched as Victor hit her father several more times. Then he suddenly stopped. He threw Bill on the floor of the vault and exited, pulling the heavy vault door shut behind him. 

“But I thought…?” Chloe had been sure that Victor was going to kill her father. She wasn’t sure why he hadn’t gone through with it. Although, truthfully he didn’t smell all that angry at the moment. 

“Let’s go,” Victor said, heading back up the stairway. 

Chloe followed him all the way out to where his truck was parked down the block. Victor threw his bags into the back of the truck as Chloe climbed back inside. “Where are we going now?” 

“I got another place not so far away,” Victor said. It wasn’t much of an explanation but Chloe accepted it and settled in for the ride. 

“I don’t get it,” She said after a moment, “I really thought you were going to kill my father. You even said we were going to rob and murder him. So why…?” 

“I was going to. He might die in that vault anyhow.” Creed said. 

“He might, but that still doesn’t explain why you changed your mind.” 

“Maybe cause I got my money or maybe cause I didn’t think you needed to be a part of watching your father die. You might regret it later.” 

Chloe was a little surprised to hear that he had refrained from killing her father for her sake. It still didn’t make a lot of sense given Victor’s reputation. “I wouldn’t have regretted it. As long as he is alive and is making shady deals with people I’m still in danger.” 

“Not anymore you’re not. At least not if you stick around.” 

Wow. Chloe wasn’t sure if that was an invitation to stay with him longer or even what the plan was now that he’d gotten his money. It sounded like he was still giving her a choice to go or stay but he had said he owned her too. He was quite confusing. 

An hour later Victor pulled up to a townhouse on the other side of the city. He carried in all his bags and unlocked the front door. Chloe followed him inside, not sure what to expect. He stuffed all the bags into a closet, took out a handful of cash, then locked the closet door. 

“Come on, we got a couple more stops to make.” Victor headed back out to the truck. 

“Where are we going?” Chloe asked him. 

Victor didn’t answer her. He just kept driving. A short time later he stopped at a department store. He passed her the handful of cash. “Get some clothes, including a dress, change and come back. I’ll wait here.” 

“Okay, you can’t just demand that I change my clothes and…” she trailed off at the look he was giving her. 

“Do you want to go shopping or do you want to keep wearing the same clothes you been wearing since friday? Because it doesn’t seem like much of a demand to me.” Victor pointed out. 

“Right, Yeah. Good point.” Chloe agreed as she climbed out of the truck. “What sort of a dress? Because I usually don’t wear much in the way of fancy dresses since I have the fur and all. People just don’t want to see that.” 

“I wanna see that, and if anyone so much as looks at you funny I’ll make them stop and apologize.” 

“While I appreciate the sentiment, I’m not comfortable wearing a dress of any sort. If you think you get to just pick out my clothes for me, we’re gonna have some problems,” Chloe said. 

“Problems?” Victor laughed. “We’re far past problems, darlin. Just go get something to wear. I don’t even care what it is since it probably won’t be staying on you very long anyhow.” 

Oh god. Just the thought of what he planned to do with her had her tingling with anticipation. Chloe went into the store and shopped for clothes like he had asked her to. Eventually she settled on leggings and a tunic dress with long sleeves, shoes, and some underclothes. She cleaned herself up in the restroom and changed her clothes, then went back to the truck. Victor said nothing about her choice in clothes. He drove them to a restaurant and parked the truck. 

“You’re taking me to dinner?” she asked, seeing the name of this Italian establishment. “Because I would have never pegged you for the dating type.” 

“Usually I’m not. I figured you might be worth the effort.” 

“If you have to make an effort, then you don’t own me,” Chloe pointed out good naturedly as they made their way inside. 

“Maybe I’m just hungry,” Victor grunted. “Either way, you’ll still come to dinner with me because you want find out what will happen after dinner.” 

Chloe found herself blushing a little at his words but she didn’t try to deny that he was right. She definitely wanted to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

Victor had been surprisingly well behaved and polite at dinner. So much so, that when Chloe found herself back at his place, letting him take her coat and hang it on the coat rack near the door, she found herself trembling with anticipation. He was pretty full of anticipation himself. She could smell his lust. He hung the coat and then put a hand on her shoulder, spinning her around to face him. She glanced up at him, meeting his gaze, ever curious about what he might do next. 

Chloe didn’t have to wonder for long. Moments later Victor had pinned her against the wall with the weight of his body. His lips were on hers, one arm around her back and on hand groping her butt. She moaned as his tongue entered her mouth and his hardness pressed against her center. He kept her pinned there for a long while, feeling her up, kissing her until she thought she couldn’t take it anymore. Then with a growl, he suddenly pulled away. 

“I need a beer,” he said moving away from her. 

“W-what?” Chloe said, what the hell was he doing? 

Victor grinned. “Don’t worry. We’re not finished yet.” 

He was teasing her? If she had been a more confident woman she might have said something angry about him wanting a beer more than he wanted her but she wasn’t that confident. Instead she just felt deflated. 

Victor reached into the fridge and then glanced back at her and seeing the look on her face he stopped. “I was wrong about you. Forget the beer,” He said and he crossed the room, picked her up, and carried her to bed. 

Victor was true to his word. He kept her awake most of the night. When Chloe finally did fall asleep it was with a satisfied exhaustion like she had never known. 

It was late morning when Chloe finally woke up. Victor wasn’t in the bed. She could hear him rummaging around in the next room. Chloe dressed and went out in the kitchen, unsure what to say or do or what even came next in her life. Victor was getting something out of the fridge when she entered the room. He turned to face her. 

“Your cell phone rang. I had it in my pocket since that first day. I think one of your friends called. Roomie, to be exact. Looks like you missed thirty seven calls.” 

“That would be my room mate Erica. She’s probably worried sick.” Chloe said. 

“You should call her. Tell her you’ll be back in time for that exam of yours,” Victor said. 

Chloe didn’t know why she felt such mixed emotions at that statement. On the one hand she was glad to be getting back to her friends, to finishing her education, on the other hand, she’d probably never meet anyone like Victor ever again. She didn’t like to leave him. Would she ever see him again if she did? But then, what had she expected? That he would fall in love with her and keep her around? Men like Victor didn’t exactly do normal relationships. She had been stupid to hope for anything other than a weekend adventure. 

“Yeah, I’ll do that,” Chloe said, taking the phone from where he had left it on the kitchen table. “Erica? Yes, yes, I’m fine. I’m sorry I didn’t call before. I lost my phone. No, I really am fine. Tell the police to stop searching for me. I’ll be back for exams. I’ll explain everything I promise.” 

Chloe finished her call to Erica and put down the phone. She packed up the few items of stuff she had with her and let Victor drive her back to school. In spite of her usual chatter, she didn’t really have much to say on this trip. She was too sad and too confused to even know what to say. 

“So we’re not gonna talk about this?” Chloe said as they drove up to the school. 

“Talk about what exactly?” Victor said. 

“About...am I ever gonna see you again?” 

Victor almost laughed. “I told you, I own you. You think I’m just gonna drop you off and disappear forever after all that?” 

“Well, why are you dropping me off then?” Chloe asked, confused. 

“With our mutations, we’re gonna live a long time. You got school to finish. We have time for that.” He said, “I think those are your friends over there. They don’t need to meet me. You should go.” 

“But Victor…” Chloe protested. 

“Go.” Victor said firmly. 

“You’re not even gonna let me say goodbye?” Chloe said, angry. She reached for the door handle.” Fine, then fuck you!” Chloe got out of the truck and slammed the door shut a little too forcefully. Grinning, Victor sped away. 

A few hours later Chloe had finally assured all her friends that she was indeed okay and that she had simply had a weekend fling, nothing more. She didn’t tell them it had started as a kidnapping. She didn’t tell them that she had stupidly gone back to her kidnapper after he set her free. She didn’t tell them that he turned out to be a jerk in the end either. Chloe had nearly fallen asleep that night when her cell phone pinged with a text message. She picked it up and saw that it was from Victor. She hadn’t realized he’d gotten her number but he must have done it while he had her phone. She didn’t know whether to be angry or to laugh at the message on the screen. 

“Fuck you too, babe. Fuck you too.”


End file.
